vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2012
VFK Ghost Story Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 30th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 1st, 2012. Who has not had a chill run up their spine at the sound of an unexplainable noise in the dark, even though they may not believe in ghosts or the supernatural? Noises that cannot be readily attributed to rats, bats, burglars, the wind, or any other conceivable earthly thing, can make us tremble with fright! On today's quest, light your candle and protect its flame, as we investigate some ghastly, ghostly tales! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Graveyard Watchman Yard Decoration! VFK Ghost Story Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 0:57 2. BuccaneersFan 0:57 3. Aceiii 1:03 4. Aceboy_Alex 1:06 5. HoneyRoasted 1:07 6. Future 1:13 7. we_are_infinite 1:23 8. Chris_Redfield 1:48 9. Epic_Orb 1:58 10. BillyMays 2:28 11. Tomorrow 2:38 12. Mr.HollyWood 2:49 13. StrangeElegance 2:49 14. lusie 2:53 15. FreezePop 3:04 16. Kingdom_Keepers_Girl 3:13 17. captainwesker 3:25 18. madamemagical 3:30 19. Jade_Hazelnut 3:31 20. Tropical_Babe 3:31 21. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:37 22. Sunshine_Girl 3:40 23. Nikki_Star 3:43 24. legostarwarsfan 3:55 25. Bamboo 4:31 26. Golden_Ninja 4:37 27. colonialman 4:43 28. PirateBlueMaxx 4:46 29. BrownEyesBlue 5:04 30. AwesomeDucky 5:16 VFK Taco Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, October 4th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, October 5th, 2012. Today is National Taco Day! This tasty food, consisting of a tortilla cooked in oil and filled with a wide variety of fillings, is a popular food worldwide! There are even world records for the largest taco, and a number of taco events and taco festivals. On today's quest, we will look at the wonderful food that is honored with its very own day - tacos! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Taco Day Taco Hat! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 7th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 8th, 2012. Sailing forth from the briny deep of history and myth, are legends and tales of mysterious ships sailed by doomed ghostly crews! These ghost ships have been kept afloat through the centuries by mariners who passed on chilling yarns of close encounters with these mystifying ships. You may think that these exciting stories are more superstition and legend than fact, but some of the tales recount true mysteries that have yet to be solved even to this day! So on today's quest, let's hoist the main, and set sail for the supernatural realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Ghost Ship Helm Wreckage! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:04 2. Wabbit_Season 1:13 3. GRUMPYG 1:31 4. iamabigdisfan 1:40 5. BillyMays 1:43 6. we_are_infinite 1:45 7. Colleen 1:46 8. Scarlett 1:55 9. Exquisite 1:57 10. Minnie_Me 2:00 11. FreezePop 2:02 12. Epic_Orb 2:07 13. Fearless 2:25 14. Asphodel 2:43 15. SkyDancer 2:57 16. Sillybell 2:58 17. AllyDirectioner 3:04 18. oopsher 3:15 19. Golden_Ninja 3:16 20. VictorianStorm 3:23 21. BrownEyesBlue 3:55 22. jadeblue 3:55 23. sparkeldia 3:58 24. strawberry_rocks 3:58 25. abbysinger 3:58 26. colonialman 4:25 27. ooops 4:35 28. Snoopy_Cookie 5:07 29. moon_angel 5:32 30. cup_cakes_rule 5:46 Room Entry Point! The new entry point gives you complete freedom in how you enter your room! Whether you want a dramatic entrance, or to enter directly on a ride, the possibilities are limitless! Place the entry point anywhere in your room, and it will become the new location you enter! You can even use multiple entry points! If more than one entry point is in your room, you will enter at one of them randomly! When you place the Entry Point in your room it will be invisible, to show the Entry Point, just say “entry off” and to hide it again say “entry on”. The Room Entry Point will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog starting at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) this Monday, October 8th! Balloon Stands! Instant Party: just add balloons! A must-have for balloonatics everywhere, the new Balloon Stand will transform any room into a party zone! The Balloon Stand comes in a beautiful array of 12 colors, perfect for any occasion! Balloon Stands will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog starting at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) this Monday, October 8th! VFK Columbus Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 9th, 2012. Today is Columbus Day! In the United States, we observe Columbus Day every year on the second Monday of October, to commemorate the anniversary of Christopher Columbus landing in the Americas in 1492! This day recognizes and celebrates the courage to face the unknown, and the spirit of exploration that motivated Christopher Columbus' 1492 expedition. This day speaks of daring, reward, and freedom, which inspires all great expeditions. On today's quest, we will take a mini-look at the history of Christopher Columbus! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Columbus Day 2012 Pin! VFK Canadian Thanksgiving Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 9th, 2012. Today is Canadian Thanksgiving! This annual holiday, held on the second Monday of October, traces its origins back to ancient European festivals, bounty of a successful harvest, and gives thanks for sufficient food to survive the winter. Canadian Thanksgiving is rich in tradition, and is celebrated by gathering with family and friends to enjoy a feast featuring foods from the harvest. The Canadian Parliament announced Thanksgiving to be "a day of general thanksgiving to almighty God for the bountiful harvest with which Canada has been blessed." On today's quest, let's take a mini-look at Canadian Thanksgiving! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Canadian Thanksgiving 2012 Pin! VFK 5th Spooktacular Halloween Celebration! Get ready for the Spookiest Spooktacular Halloween ever! With Halloween Furni, Rides, Costumes, Scavenger Hunts, Mazes and More! Watch for updates and surprises all this spooky season! You won't want to miss a minute of this haunted Halloween! Howdy Halloween! When darkness falls on Friday night, you might notice a few changes in Western Age! A whole passel of ghosts will be moving in for all the Halloween festivities, and they'll be doing a little redecorating when they arrive on Friday, October 19th! Thirteen, Thirteen... Thirteen Ghosts! As everyone knows, old abandoned houses are seldom empty for long, there is always a ghost (or maybe even two) looking for a new abode to haunt. But what happens when thirteen ghosts find themselves happily situated in a Haunted Mansion? Well, then you have an infestation! The door to the Victorian Haunted Mansion will be creaking open once again, to welcome dare devils and ghost hunters into its haunted halls! Will you be able to find all Thirteen Ghosts, and capture the new haunting awards? All those daring enough to enter the Victorian Haunted Mansion will have their chance, starting the 13th of October! Victorian Halloween! Be prepared for a scare, Victorian Age is going to be spookified this frightful Friday! All those lurking in the late hours of Friday night, will be in for a treat, the ghostly ghouls of Halloween will be filling Victorian Age with all the spooky features of a Halloween fright fest! All the horrible hordes are welcome to attend, dead or not, you're sure to die for this spooktastic transformation! Don't fret if you miss the frightful fun, night or day, Victorian Age will keep its spooky atmosphere till Halloween, October 31st! Frightful October 13th! There's a glow from the windows of the Victorian Haunted House! It's the 13th, twilight is upon us, and what better time to start the hunt for 13 Ghosts in the Haunted Victorian Mansion! What fright awaits those who approach the Haunted Tomb?!? Employing your finest powers of discernment make your prediction! On Sunday, starting at 4:00 PM Pacific (7:00 PM Eastern) send your prediction to HELP! The first to discern what the Haunted Tomb will reveal, and send their discernment to HELP after 4:00 PM Pacific, and before 5:00 PM Pacific, will receive a pack of 10 Halloween 2012 Fluorescent Maze Blocks and a Haunted Tomb! All will be revealed on Sunday at 5:00 PM Pacific (8:00 PM Eastern) VFK Catacomb Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 14th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 15th, 2012. One of the most ghoulish images that can send a chill up your spine, are bones and skulls! So what can be more frighteningly disturbing than a dark damp tunnel beneath the ground, containing bones and skulls? Catacombs, man-made underground passageways, are found in many places around the world. They provide a final resting place for the deceased, but many didn't start out as subterranean crypts, many were converted over to their morbid function after having served a multitude of other purposes. So, on today's quest, let's head into the dark and scary sphere of the world's catacombs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Skeleton Lounge! VFK Catacomb Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:39 2. Aceiii 0:51 3. BuccaneersFan 0:52 4. Wabbit_Season 0:55 5. Mr.HollyWood 0:57 6. Watsup 0:58 7. ExtremeScarySky 1:13 8. RainbowCarebear 1:48 9. legostarwarsfan 2:13 10. iamabigdisfan 2:34 11. BillyMays 2:37 12. creativesoul 2:38 13. bubblesforlife 3:08 14. funfly 3:13 15. Aceboy_Alex 3:31 16. Neon_PandaBear 3:31 17. CaptainAngel 3:49 18. BrownEyesBlue 3:55 19. wildsplashstone 4:27 20. Kingdom_Keepers_Girl 4:31 21. PradaPerfume 4:40 22. QuaintQuail 4:45 23. Wildthunder 5:25 24. purple.sunset 6:00 25. MiniMouseCheese 6:25 26. KittyKat 6:34 27. dizzyturtle 6:37 28. Kyna 7:20 29. coppersuper 7:35 30. Nikki_Star 8:25 Halloween Mayhem! We contacted a prognosticator of the crypt for a preview of Halloween yet to come! They looked into the crystal skull and this is what they foresaw: What was that? A bump in the night? A creak in the floor? NO! It's VFK Halloween MAYHEM!!! If you thought this was the busiest Halloween yet, just wait until this weekend... it's going to be all out Halloween MAYHEM! Care to nibble on a bit of bat wing, or a morsel of eye of newt? Terrifyingly delicious Halloween treats are coming this weekend along with all the ghastly decorations you'll need for the perfect Monster Mash! Just don’t forget the Transylvania Twist! Our grave diggers have been laboring long hours to bring you not ONE, but TWO, bone chilling rides, fresh from the crypt! You may not want to know what's in the water, but you'll love spending lazy moonless nights drifting on the eerie dungeon waters in your Phantom Gondola. What did you get in your Halloween Candy bag? Well, YOU, of course! Take a ride in a Halloween Candy bag and experience the fun of trick-or-treating from the view point of a piece of candy! And when you put the finishing torches on your haunting ride masterpiece, don’t forget to submit it to the FIRST EVER VFK Halloween Ride Contest! Were you down and feeling grave that old Uncle Hezekiah wouldn’t be the envy of the cemetery this year? Put your worries back on the shelf and cover them with cobwebs because, this year’s selection of ghostly gravestones and fiendish fences is the latest in graveyard couture! If you take a detour and find yourself in Spooky Places at Autumn Imports look sharply or else you’ll find yourself in the Phantom’s Dungeon room or surrounded by spooky trees and spiky fences in the New Ghostly Graveyard room. Scavenging isn’t just for vultures anymore! Keep your watchful eagle eyes out for more Haunted Scavenger Hunts all this Halloween! Were you affrighted that we had forgotten the creepy costumes in our Halloween MAYHEM? The Halloween MAYHEM will continue through next weekend and on ‘til Halloween! Watch for the scariest costumes ever coming the weekend before Halloween! And well, what can we say about our new Halloween Logo Tees, except, that you’ll go simply batty for the new designs! All the awesome VFK games you love… now with 89% more Halloween FUN! Watch for brand new spooktacular special Halloween Game Awards! We think that maybe all those burnt cookies have gone to VFK_Mintie’s head, or maybe it’s just the excitement of Halloween! Whichever is the case, Mintie’s Maniacal Mansion is even more mystifying than ever! So don’t forget to come explore VFK_Mintie’s 3rd Annual Maniacal Mansion! Watch for our annual VFK Halloween Midnight Ball! It’s bewitchingly translucent! Are you cleaning out an old abandoned mansion? Have you got more candy than a banshee? Turn in all those old items, just sitting around collecting dust and cobwebs, at the Halloween Furni Exchange! Think of the bubble gum!!! Think of the tiny chocolate bars; the artificial flavors!!!! AND IT’S ALL FREE!! Hit the streets to Trick-Or-Treat this Halloween in VFK! You’ll have so much candy, you’ll have fun for weeks! This is going to be a VFK Hooooooowlween you won’t ever forget! Watch the Event Calendar for local times and the Home Page for upcoming events and new releases! VFK Pumpkin Patch! Now you have a place to wait for the Great Pumpkin on VFK! Starting this Friday, you will find the Pumpkin Patch at the west end of the Victorian Park! Halloween Mayhem Releases! Starting 8:00 AM Pacific (11:00 AM Eastern) Sunday, October 21st, there will be a release every hour until Sunday Evening! So be prepared for non-stop haunting Halloween furni, rides and more! Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs! The Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs are the perfect choice for spooky seating arrangements at any party! Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs will arrive in Autumn Imports at 8:00 AM Pacific Time (11:00 AM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! VFK Halloween Creature Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 21st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 22nd, 2012 Vampires, and mummies, and ghosts! Oh, my! Halloween will soon be here, and these and many more frightful monsters will be walking the streets, looking not only for Halloween treats but to terrify everyone in their path! So where did all these monstrous fiends come from? On today's quest, we will venture into the realm of the most classic of Halloween creatures, which crawl out from their hiding places into the darkness of the night on Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Dungeon Window! VFK Halloween Creature Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 0:46 2. MagicBella 0:46 3. RUserious 1:10 4. Colleen 1:19 5. Scarlett 1:19 6. Osmello 1:57 7. SparklesNCorn 2:04 8. candy.hearts 2:08 9. Neon_PandaBear 2:23 10. MissFroggy 2:27 11. SuperKoala 2:30 12. Sparkle_Sparkles 2:31 13. I_Love_Cows 2:38 14. Lone_Star 2:43 15. Meggy 2:46 16. MagmaAdrian 3:01 17. Prince_Scary 3:04 18. Neon_Ninja_Panda 3:16 19. glitter_girl 3:17 20. CutieValentine 3:22 21. BillyMays 3:32 22. Frosty_Girl 3:34 23. DancingGirl 3:34 24. princessforever 3:43 25. wildsplashstone 3:47 26. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:49 27. iKarma 4:04 28. BrownEyesBlue 4:28 29. Epic_Orb 4:49 30. KandiKane 4:58 Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs in Green! No haunted house is complete without a place for your ghostly guests to relax, and any ghost would be proud of these ghastly green tables and chairs! Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs in Green will arrive in Autumn Imports at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Spooky Floor Candles! Shead some light on your dusty old halls and haunted corridors with the Halloween Mayhem Spooky Floor Candles! Spooky Floor Candles will arrive in Autumn Imports at 10:00 AM Pacific Time (1:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs in Purple! Just when you thought things couldn't get any spookier... Party Tables and Chairs in Petrifying Purple! Throw a party for you and a few of your closest zombies! Halloween Mayhem Party Tables and Chairs in Purple will arrive in Autumn Imports at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Party Supplies! Just what the witch doctor ordered! Monster munchies, bat treats, goblets full of ooze and just about everything else you need for a sinister shindig! Halloween Mayhem Party Supplies will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Ghostly Furni and Banner! A table set fit for a spirit! These adorable ghostly table and chairs guarantee a frightfully fun time! And the Halloween Banner is ideal for a stunning Halloween entrance! Halloween Mayhem Ghostly Furni and Banner will arrive in Autumn Imports at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Party Candles! Glad grinning pumpkin candles in every shape and size and elegant table candles, are the perfect lighting for any late night gathering! Halloween Mayhem Party Candles will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Spooky Rooms! With all the new Halloween Furni, you're sure to be needing a nice new place to rest your bones, well, now your wail is over! All new Halloween rooms are coming to the Land Office! The Phantom's Dungeon is just as ancient and foreboding as it looks! With all the time it's had to collect ghosts and haunting tales, it's perfect for the spookiest of creations! No need to elaborate on the contents of this ghostly plot, There's nothing a haint hates more than an empty Ghostly Graveyard, so be sure to fill yours with Halloween spirit! The Halloween Mayhem Spooky Rooms will arrive in the Land Office at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Spooky Trees! What do you think these trees are thinking? Whatever it is, we're sure it's nothing nefarious or evil... Yes, these trees are perfectly safe to have around your dungeon, tombs, crypts and black cats! And in graveyards they are right at home! The Halloween Mayhem Spooky Trees will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Trick or Trick Ride! Trick or Treating in style! Wouldn't anyone rather ride in their candy bucket than carry it? Well now is your chance! Glide lazily under the haunting trees and munch on your massive supply of candy as you go! The Halloween Mayhem Trick or Trick Ride will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Phantom of the Gondola Ride! Everyone knows castles and old opera houses are full of catacombs and dungeons beneath their innocent facades! Now you can navigate the eerie waterways of these medieval structures in a velvet lined gondola, drifting along with the soft glow of your gondola lanterns guiding your way! The Halloween Mayhem Phantom of the Gondola Ride will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 21st! Halloween Mayhem Releases Continue! Be prepared for more Halloween Mayhem tomorrow! Featuring decorative ride and room items (to make your rides extra spooky) and more! Also watch for spooktacular information about the Halloween Mayhem Ride Competition! Halloween Mayhem TombStone Style! Every ghost and ghoul knows it's hard to find your resting place without a tomb, stone that is, and without some variety, you might just lie down in someone else's! So don't be a banshee, and give your graveyard the latest in tomb stone style! Halloween Mayhem Tomb Stones will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 22nd! Halloween Mayhem Graveyard Fencing! Fence your graveyard! Fence your zombies! Fence friend's zombies! Graveyard fencing is the only reliable solution to malevolent containment! Where other fencing may bend and melt, Graveyard Fencing stands strong against tush, claw, and fang! Not to mention, a wide range of ghastly acids! Halloween Mayhem Graveyard Fencing will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 22nd! Halloween Mayhem Dungeon Make-Over! Be the talk of the crypt with Halloween Mayhem Dungeon Make-Over! This shadowy collection of haunting archways, gruesome grates, mysterious candles and dungeon walls, will turn any dated dungeon into a memory! Halloween Mayhem Dungeon Make-Over will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 24th! VFK Halloween Ride Competition Will you wonder aimlessly in the haunts of Halloween, or will you catch a ride? Perhaps a horror filled ride, a ride that would make any ghost or goblin proud! This is the Fifth VFK Halloween! Creating your ride into horror can be a ghoulish delight with the enormous selection of Halloween Furni that Five Halloweens have made a reality! Here are the guidelines to make this a fright fest of riding horror! 1. Your entry can include up to a maximum of three rooms. You may enter any type of room. 2. You can use any ride pieces that you want, you need not use the new Halloween Ride pieces. 3. Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the furni perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. 4. To enter the competition go to the beginning room of your ride and click the "i" button and then click "Enter Contest", only the start room of your ride is entered. The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your ride in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to work on and design your room after you have entered your room in the competition. 5. Judges will not be able to see the room owner as they go through your ride. 6. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Saturday, October 27th, 2012. 7. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Halloween Ride Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits It's time to create the Halloween Ride of Fright and Fear! Halloween Mayhem 13 Ghosts Update! Meow, meow, meow! The Plush Pumpkin Witch Kitty is now the special award for finding all 13 Ghosts! So don't wait! Grab your ghost detector and get snooping for some spooks at the Victorian Haunted Mansion! 5th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball! Feeling a little transparent? Come haunt the dance floor at the Midnight Halloween Ball! The 5th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball will begin when the Chimes of Big Ben Strike Thirteen! That will be the witching hour, Midnight Central Time, (1:00 AM Eastern Time (10:00 PM Pacific Time, 6:00 AM in the UK). Because of our Midnight Halloween Ball on Saturday, we will not switch to single user mode to do server maintenance, but will instead party the night away! Whatever you wear, you'll make a ghostly entrance at the Ball! And of course there will be a Special Party Favor! Sunday Afternoon we will have our final Halloween Ball at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK) Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favors at the close of the ball! Happy Haunting! Halloween Mayhem Logo Tees! Halloween Mayhem Logo Tees will arrive at Autumn Imports at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday October 27th! Just what you need for that spooktacular Halloween look! New Haunted Ballroom Costumes! Haunt the dance floor in style, the new Haunted Ballroom Costumes are pure Halloween Mayhem! Haunted Ballroom Costumes will be arriving in Autumn Imports at 9:00 PM Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time) Saturday, October 27th! Halloween Mayhem Costumes! Get ready for some awesome costumes, you won't want to miss these! The first release of the Halloween Mayhem Costumes will be in Autumn Imports at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 28th! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 28th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 29th, 2012 Ancient folklore and legends say that thirteen life-size human skulls exist which are crafted from rock crystal. These legends say that the crystal skulls contain great powers, and even that their ultimate destiny is to save the human race in a time of great crisis. Some believe that a few of these crystal skulls have been found. Others hold firm to the conviction that crystal skulls are only elaborate hoaxes created to take advantage of the demand for such macabre objects in the late 1800's. So, are the skulls merely hoaxes, or do they live up to their mysterious purpose? On today's quest, we will look at the mysterious realm of Crystal Skulls! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Amethyst Crystal Skull! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 0:58 2. Good_Mood_Food 1:01 3. MagicBella 1:16 4. Colleen 1:34 5. Scarlett 1:40 6. BellaSwanCullen 1:52 7. Tomorrow 1:57 8. SweetFlowers 2:04 9. Meggy 2:30 10. PrinceLyon 2:34 11. Aceboy_Alex 2:47 12. NeonMagicSnow 2:58 13. ClassicalAqua 3:04 14. TheMonsterGoesRawrr 3:10 15. scooterbrat 3:15 16. BillyMays 3:22 17. Frosty_Girl 3:23 18. Sorasheart 3:40 19. Jazzie 4:05 20. Sunshine_Girl 4:19 21. prim_rose 4:19 22. EarthAngel 4:22 23. lillystar 4:32 24. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 4:49 25. HoneyBrownEyes 4:58 26. BrownEyesBlue 5:32 27. DancingGirl 6:07 28. Guest377063 6:19 29. Dance_Crazy 6:46 30. Mollydog 6:49 Halloween Costumes! Starting at 2:00 PM Pacific (5:00 PM Eastern) the Halloween Costumes will start arriving in Autumn Imports! The New Headless Horseman Enchantment will be live at 3:00 PM Pacific (6:00 PM Eastern) as the special game award in The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Game! The next arrival of Halloween Costumes will be at 4:00 PM Pacific (7:00 PM Eastern)! If you love fashion and Anime you will not want to miss the arrival of these costumes!!!! Stay tuned for more info on Halloween Costume arrivals! Halloween Lumberjack! The new Halloween Lumberjack Costume will be arriving in the Gold Stamp Store in Retro Age at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 28th! Halloween Mayhem Enchantment! There is only one path to obtaining this New Halloween Enchantment. It lies through the Haunting of Sleepy Hollow, and you must escape the Headless Horseman if it is to be yours! But before you best the Headless Horseman, you must first obtain the awards given when you have excelled in each of the games! Will the new Halloween Enchantment be yours? Only time will tell, but remember, time runs out when the Halloween Festivities come to an end. Hurricane Sandy and Encore Events Depending on the impact of Hurricane Sandy, watch for encore events to be announced. Mintie's 3rd Annual Maniacal Mansion! Get ready for the most sinister, the most spine tingling, the most Maniacal Mansion ever! Mintie has filled her Maniacal Mansion with more secret passages and trick doors than ever before, making sure you'll be a true maniac by the end! That is, if you make it to the end... For those who manage to thwart all the tricks and traps in the Maniacal Mansion, there is a spooktacular reward! Just ascend the mansion steps to begin your journey, can you cross the threshold of Mintie's Maniacal Mansion and live to tell the tale? Only you can be the judge! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion will begin today, October 29th, at 3:00 PM Pacific Time, 6:00 PM Eastern Time! Check the Event Calendar for local times! New Costumes Arrive at Autumn Imports Whether you are trying to avoid evil witches, or storming the galaxy, you won't want to miss this costume release! The new costumes will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 7:00 P.M. Eastern Time! Check the calendar for local times! Halloween Ride Competition Judging - Hurricane Sandy Because of Hurricane Sandy, the Halloween Ride Competition Judging will be scheduled for later this week. More Halloween Costumes! What can we say but... MORE HALLOWEEN COSTUMES!!! If you like staying up all night, or hiding in the desert, you'll love these costumes! The New Halloween Costumes will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 30th! Halloween Haunted HOST Hunt! Join in the Halloween Haunted HOST Hunt for the ever elusive Red Flickering Pumpkin, this Halloween Haunted HOST Hunt begins at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 30th! Mintie's 3rd Annual Maniacal Mansion! Get ready for more Maniacal Mayhem! Mintie's 3rd Annual Maniacal Mansion will open at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) and 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 30th! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion Walls! Own a piece of the Maniacal Mansion, with all its spooky secrets and mischievous mystery, your haunted house will never be the same! Mintie's Maniacal Mansion Walls will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 30th! Attack of the Halloween Costumes! New Halloween Costumes are invading Autumn Imports! Show your villainous side or dress for an evening in the forest! The Attack of Halloween Costumes will arrive in Autumn Imports at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 30th! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treating will begin on Halloween evening (Wednesday) and continue through Thursday! This will be a Spooktacular Halloween full of Trick or Treating surprises! Trick or Treating always includes Candy, but when you have collected a fair amount of Candy, you will then receive a Trick or Treat bucket which you will be able to carry as you Trick or Treat! And for the most avid trick or treater, those who fill their candy buckets to the brim, will find an exclusive Halloween Enchantment! Trick or Treat! Night of the Living Trades! October 31st is All Hallows' Eve, and the spirits are restless! The spirits of trading past that is... We're throwing open the doors of the trade crypt, and rolling out the contents for all VIPs to see! Now you'll be able to review your last 25 trades, in all their gory detail! Muahahahahahaha!!! VFK Halloween Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, October 31st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 1st, 2012. Halloween has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many cultures over thousands of years. The day originally celebrated the year's end and was considered a time when the spirits could walk among the living. This provided an opportunity for Christians to mock the devil by dressing up as all sorts of evil creatures such as devils, monsters, ghosts and witches. On today's quest, put on our scariest costume and take a mini-look at the history of Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Halloween 2012 Pin!